


Unintentional

by fabricsofteners



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Qrow needs a hug, Sad, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, he's sad and dysphoric because i'm sad and dysphoric, hes doing his best, his dead name is Rhea, raven and qrow have a rough relationship but at the end of the day he loves her, refrences to unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: The door behind Qrow slamming echoed in his ears as he slowly sank down, resting his back and head against the door, eyes shut tight and eyebrows furrowed.He was not going to cry. That would be stupid.He wasn't crying about this. Tai meant no harm. He didn't know, he couldn't know, this was just a harmless prank that didn't mean anything....That didn't make it hurt less.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm projecting. What are you, a cop?

The door behind Qrow slamming echoed in his ears as he slowly sank down, resting his back and head against the door, eyes shut tight and eyebrows furrowed. 

He was  _ not  _ going to cry. That would be stupid.

He wasn't crying about this. Tai meant no harm. He didn't know, he  _ couldn't  _ know, this was just a harmless prank that didn't mean anything. 

Tai had no idea that Rhea ever existed. Let alone that she existed like…  _ that.  _

Like him. He was always Qrow to Tai. To everyone here. 

...That didn't make it hurt less. 

Qrow's fingers drifted up his arm until they reached his upper arm, stopping against the small, colder patch in his skin. Under that was the device that kept him… him. His testosterone. 

He was still months off from needing a replacement. It was okay. 

He was still Qrow. Rhea was dead. He made sure of that. Even Ozpin knew him as Qrow. Even if he had to explain to his teachers of that, he was still… him. 

He exhaled slowly, shakily, and pushed himself off from the floor, locking the room door. It was Tai's too, but by now Raven would have told him to leave him alone. He walked to his bed across from Tai's, and sat there instead. He rested his elbows on his knees and pressed his palms into his eyes. 

_ Normal men don't have to tell people they're men.  _

Qrow should have been used to that stupid voice in the back of his mind, the one he was never good enough for, but he never would be. 

And it's not like that voice was wrong. They don't. He wasn't like Tai. He couldn't just laugh off a fucking  _ skirt.  _ He couldn't… 

He moved his eyes from his hands and looked down. 

He was still wearing the damned thing. 

He stood up so quickly his vision was briefly darkened, however by the time he could see again he was out of the skirt and left in the boxers he'd put on that morning. 

He stared at the awful piece of plaid fabric in his hands, his knuckles going stark white from how tightly he held it. 

He chucked it as hard as he could against the wall, not that it did much to make him feel better. As it hit the wall it thumped, though he found himself unable to be bothered about why.

_ Summer and Tai are probably laughing at how pathetic you are.  _

"Shut up," Qrow whispered to who he damn-well knew was himself, collapsing back against his bed, turning himself so his head was on his pillow. 

He felt pathetic. 

What was new? 

He stared up at the ceiling, as if it would give him answers for questions he wasn't even sure he was ready to ask. 

His arm hit a bit of metal and he realized Harbinger laid next to him on the bed; he hadn't had it to take to class. Not that he'd made it that far. 

He'd hardly made it into the hallway before he spotted Tai in normal pants, and Raven and Summer -the  _ girls - _ in the same thing he wore. Tai was laughing, and Qrow had immediately turned around and the door had slammed and the rest was… 

Well. It was something. 

He reached over himself to rest a hand on his weapon, feeling the vaguest amount of comfort. If he had his way, as soon as he graduated Beacon he'd get his hunting license and then he'd never think about Rhea again. 

Being a huntsman didn't care about what was in your pants. As long as you could handle yourself and didn't die, no one gave a shit. 

It didn't matter that he'd had to have a bit of metal and tech injected into his arm to be able to pass for a man, or that he had to save up every penny to be able to have the right chest. It wouldn't  _ matter  _ that he spent every fight in extraordinary pain due to his binder, because he would be  _ normal  _ by then _.  _ He would be  _ right  _ and he would be kicking ass. 

…

_ Can you even get that far if you break down over having spent three minutes in a skirt?  _

"Shut  **up!** " Qrow barked at himself, slamming his fist down on the bed and sitting up. He hadn't hit Harbinger - thank god, that would have hurt - however hitting a mattress was just the same as throwing the skirt. It didn't help. 

His eyes scanned the wall and immediately he unclenched his fist, shaking his head. He promised Raven he would stop that. 

He was going to graduate as Qrow. He was going to get surgery, he was going to become a Huntsman, and it was going to be absolutely incredible. 

He nodded to himself, leaning forward, staring at the ground between his feet. 

He had to. Because if that wasn't the path his life went, he didn't think he could handle it. That would be too much for him. 

He needed this. He needed Beacon, and he needed that license. 

Otherwise he… he didn't know what he would do. 

As he tried to climb out of his self-pity pit, across the room, his scroll's tone began to play. 

_ Ah _ , he realized,  _ that was the thump.  _

He stood, and walked to the puddle of the fabric, trying not to look at is he pulled his scroll from a pocket, looking it over before he answered the message. 

There seemed to be a small chip that his throwing it at the wall caused, though considering the other scratches and dents on the metal exterior caused by his misfortune, he wasn't really surprised or upset. 

He opened it, seeing he had two messages, one from Tai, and one from Raven. He opened Raven's first. 

**You alright?**

He sighed. He and Raven had their disagreements, but at the end of the day she had never once been anything but supportive. 

**yeah**

**Good. I'll kick Tai's ass for you.**

**no, don't worry about it**

**pay attention in class.**

**You're not even in class.**

She had a point.

Nonetheless, Qrow changed his attention to Tai's message… 

**I'm sorry. I didn't know =(**

Short and sweet. Qrow could appreciate that. 

**it's fine, tai**

**you didn't know.**

With that, Qrow let out a sigh and closed his scroll again, tossing it towards his bed - of course, it bounced and landed on Harbinger, which would no doubt leave another dent. 

He shook his head and groaned at his own semblance. 

He smiled, though. 

He had bigger shit to worry about on his path to being a huntsman than whether or not he had to tell his professors that being called  _ that _ name made his skin crawl. 

He was Qrow, and he was gonna be the God damned best huntsman he could be. 

Trans and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, you can pry trans!Qrow from my cold dead hands.


End file.
